


For Someone Important

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chapter ten spoilers, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), F/M, IntSys did Leonie dirty so it's up to me to add her character development, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When the Golden Deer attempt to confront Kronya, Byleth ends up pushing the Divine Pulse to its limits all to save one cavalier.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 29





	For Someone Important

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I haven't played M!Byleth yet so I don't quite have a grasp on how I want to characterize him but this idea has been bouncing in my head for a while so yeah.
> 
> I know this is rare even by rareship standards but I hope some of you like it.

Byleth always kept in mind what Sothis had told him about the Divine Pulse.

It was a powerful ability but that it was not unlimited and it would take a lot of energy out of him.

As such he made it a point to only use it under extreme circumstances such as preventing Claude from flying into a group of archers or keeping Lysithea far enough away from a pegasus knight.

But now here he was, using Sothis’ power far more than he ever did in one battle, all because of one cavalier.

“LEONIE STOP!”

Byleth futilely calls out before Monica (Kronya rather) easily dodges Leonie’s charge and sinks her sword into her back.

He turns back the clock just a little further this time. Just far enough that Leonie wouldn’t immediately see Kronya and he could better position the rest of his students.

Byleth holds his head, it’s becoming harder and harder to concentrate and remembering where everyone is. He quickly glances around and sees Ignatz pulling out an arrow from a deceased soldier.

“Ignatz, follow me! I need you to provide support for Leonie in the East! She’s going to charge at Kronya!”

Ignatz briefly looked confused but nodded, “Oh- uh- understood, Professor.”

The two run as fast as they could through the forest. When they finally move out of the thicket of trees, they are greeted with a sight that for Byleth has become far too familiar.

“Monica. You’ll pay for what you’ve done.”

“I told you! I am not Monica, I am Kronya! Do not call me by that fake name!”

“I don’t care what you’re called. I don’t care if it takes my last breath. I’ll kill you.”

Before Kronya could brag about the strength of her power, Byleth shouted, “IGNATZ, FIRE NOW!”

While his shout distracted Kronya just long enough for Ignatz to aim his arrow and shoot, Kronya dodged with a laugh… and Leonie ended up getting distracted as well. Leading to her being unable to defend herself when Kronya once again struck her down.

NO! NO! NO! NO!!!

Byleth freezes the moment in time and starts to rewind.

_“...Do you remember what I told you when your father was killed? “If turning back the hands of time was not enough to save his life, you must accept what came to pass was fate.” I fear your student is fated to die this day.”_ Sothis’ voice rings out in Byleth’s mind

No. He refuses to accept that. He just… he just needs one more chance…

Just a little further back than the last pulse. He doesn’t hesitate and runs through the forest to find Leonie.

As he runs, Byleth can feel the consequences of using the Divine Pulse too much. The world feels like it’s spinning and he can feel a trail of blood from his nose. But he continues to run until he finally makes it out of the woods and sees Leonie’s horse in the distance.

He shouts her name before he loses his footing and collapses.

No! No! Please! Please!

“Professor!?”

Byleth looks up and to his relief, he sees Leonie rushing towards him. He winces a little as she helps him back up.

“Are you okay? Here.”

Leonie hands him a healing concoction and he quickly downs it. It doesn’t entirely heal him, he’s going to need a few hours of rest for that, but at least he could continue fighting.

Suddenly they hear a shrill mocking laugh further ahead.

“Ohh poor little Professor! Are you getting tired? Your father must be rolling in his grave over how pathetic you are. Why don’t you just lie down and I’ll help you join him!”

Leonie growls and begins to charge towards Kronya but Byleth grabs her arm and stops her.

“Let go of me, Professor!” She demands angrily 

“No! It’s too risky to face her by yourself, you need to...”

“I can handle her!” 

Leonie tries to pull Byleth off but he tightens his grip on her arm.

“What is going on with you!? Don’t you want to avenge your father!?”

“NOT IF IT MEANS LOSING SOMEONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!”

At his shout, Leonie stopped struggling and stared at him, shocked at his burst of emotion.

Even Byleth himself is surprised by his outburst and the tears he feels trailing down his face. But now that Leonie has stopped fighting him, he continues to speak.

“Please… I know…. I know you and I can’t seem to get along… but even if you hate me, even if you think I didn’t appreciate my father when he was alive… I still care about you, along with the rest of the Golden Deer. And I don’t want to lose anymore people important to me...”

“Professor...”

“Aw how sweet...”

The two turn their heads to the path ahead and see Kronya making her way towards them.

“It’s almost enough to rot my teeth out.”

Byleth stood in front of Leonie, ready to strike. He would make sure that she survived this battle.

Kronya grinned as she charged towards the two but before either her or Byleth could strike, an arrow flew through the air and hit Kronya in the shoulder.

“GAH!”

Byleth looked behind him and saw Leonie with her bow out.

“Now’s your chance, Professor!”

Byleth nodded as he commanded the Sword of the Creator to take its whip form. With Kronya distracted, he was able to land multiple blows against her.

Kronya hissed in pain as she glared at Byleth and Leonie but then quickly turned around and began to run away.

“...Leonie?”

“Yes Professor?”

“Gather up the others, I’ll go after Kronya.”

“B-but didn’t you say it was too risky to fight her alone?”

“She’s wounded and on the defensive, I’ll be able to handle her… thank you by the way, your attack gave me the opening I needed.”

Leonie looked away as she began to blush.

“I-it was no problem. But I’ll go get everyone, you be careful okay?”

Byleth nodded before running after Kronya.

* * *

Leonie sat by herself outside the Infirmary. Professor Manuela had said they all couldn’t go in at once so they’ve all been visiting Professor Byleth one by one.

He still hasn’t woken up and Leonie couldn’t help but worry.

Tearing a hole through the sky and coming out of… what did that jerk, Solon call it? “A void of nothingness?” And not only did he make it out but he had changed, his hair and eyes turning into a sort of mint color. Leonie could also tell that he had become much stronger somehow.

Then as soon as they defeated Solon, Professor Byleth collapsed.

What happened to him in that void? Was he going to be okay?

She thinks about that moment when he stopped her from going after Monica or Kronya or whatever her name was.

_“NOT IF IT MEANS LOSING SOMEONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!”_

_“...I don’t want to lose anymore people important to me...”_

Leonie bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from crying.

He cared about her… he considered her important to him… and she yelled at him, said awful things to him like accusing him of not appreciating his father enough so soon after he died.

“Hey Leonie!”

She snapped out of her thoughts as someone called her name. She looked up and saw Raphael.

“I’m done visiting, so you can go in now.”

Leonie stood up and tried to smile as she thanked her classmate.

“Hey were you crying?”

Leonie quickly rubbed her eyes, “I-I’m fine.”

Raphael gave a sad smile as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Leonie, the Professor’s gonna be okay. I’m sure of it. Now dry up those tears, what if the Professor wakes up when you visit? You don’t want him to see you sad right?”

“Heh… right...Thanks Raphael.”

With that, the two separated and Leonie went inside the Infirmary.

Professor Byleth was still lying in bed while Professor Manuela was simply sorting through her things.

“Professor Manuela…?”

“Hm? Oh Leonie, coming in to see Byleth?”

She nodded, “He’s… he’s going to be okay… right?”

“He’s just sleeping, whatever happened to you all during that last fight obviously took a lot out of him but he’ll be fine.”

“Can… can I have some time alone… with him?”

Professor Manuela looked surprised but then she smiled and nodded.

“Of course, dear. I’ll give you all the time you want. I need to make a trip to the greenhouse anyway.”

Manuela then gathered a few things and made her way outside the Infirmary, leaving Leonie and Byleth alone.

Leonie took a seat next to her professor. She briefly thought of brushing his bangs away from his eyes but she quickly shook that thought out of her head.

“Professor… I-I know you’re asleep and you can’t hear me… but hey practice makes perfect right? I… I’m so sorry for what I said to you before. I don’t hate you, I was just… I didn’t know how to deal with Jeralt’s death and there was always this jealousy and… no that’s not an excuse. I shouldn’t have said those things at all.”

Without even thinking about it, Leonie placed her hands on top of one of Byleth’s hands.

“When you wake up, I’ll make sure to apologize for real and I’ll do better… I’ll be someone who you can trust, someone who isn’t gonna throw everything back at you.”

* * *

Unfortunately for Leonie, everything after Byleth woke up came so fast.

The Holy Tomb, discovering the Flame Emperor’s identity, Edelgard declaring war and attacking the Monastery, and Byleth disappearing during the battle.

Leonie thought she lost her chance and carried that regret with her for five years.

Until she came for the promised reunion and found him fighting alongside Claude. After the bandits were cleared out and everyone got their chance to welcome the Professor back, Leonie approached him.

“Professor!”

“Leonie. You’ve changed… well all of you did but...”

“Heh yeah and it looks like you haven’t changed a bit… um… listen there’s something I need to say to you, it’s been a long time coming… could you… could you meet me at the Training Yard tomorrow?”

Byleth smiled and Leonie swore she felt this odd pain in her chest and heat in her face.

“For you? Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
